Confessions Of A Teenage Witch
by HarleyBlack2303
Summary: What if Bella knew about the supernatural world all along? What if she lied to the Cullen's about what she was? What if her destiny was tied to The Doppelganger's? Join Bella as she goes about her life trying to put the world back in balance and maybe find love along the way. But what happens when her past makes a re-appearance, causing more damage than actually helping save many.


Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

**AN:/Hello everyone. First, I must apologies for my absence. My parents have stated that school comes first and for that a certain period I was unable to write to do the fact that I was being monitored and constantly being checked if I was doing my work. The when school had finally dimmed down and my parents provided some leeway my computer stated giving me problems, it started deleting not only my writing and 90% of my stories and poems it also started to delete my school work. When I took it in to be repaired, they had deleted everything wiping my computer. Therefore, I was only able to do the occasional update from my dad's computer. In addition, it was only for the stories that I had already uploaded. Then I caught a break, my sister lent me her laptop, and I was able to post a new story. **

**Now I am posting a story that I have been meaning to post for a while now. Every time I write it, it doesn't seem to do the original justice but now I am confident that I can do some justice with this edition. So with out further adieu Confessions of a Teenage Witch adopted from WeasleyTwinGroupie…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries or twilight. However I am able to mess with there lives adding my own twist to them.**

When I got home from school, I could feel that something was going to happen. There was a change in the air. It was quiet… to quiet… something big was on its way.

I got out of my beat up, rust bucket…that I love with all my heart. I saw Edward sitting on my porch, his face void of any emotion. I new something was going on, what does he take me for... a fool. When no one shows up to school for almost a week things start to spread around al sorts of rumours but in between these stupid rumours lays the truth, some of the things I heard were utterly ridiculous…

'_I heard that they left because doctor and Mrs Cullen want to get each of the children plastic surgery so they can really look like a family.'_

Or

' _I heard that they left because Bella didn't want to put out in a family "activity" if you know what I mean.' _

Or my favourite

' _I heard they left because Edward came out about being gay, broke things off with Bella and she went completely ape-shit and slept with his brothers and burnt up his room. I mean who knows what the psycho would do.' _

I mean where do their minds live in the gutter, now I'm no saint myself but really those things are just ridiculous, when you are making up rumours at lest try to be a bit more creative and a little less crude, granted the first one was quite creative I have never heard that one before. Damn it I'm getting side tracked back to the matter at hand. I made my way slowly up to the house as if Edward was a wild animal ready to scatter.

"**Hello Edward."** My voice hard, not liking being ignored by everyone for a whole week without any explanation what's so ever** " how have you been this week, long hunting trip? Or problems with the family?" **Oh, I knew it was petty but really, it does not take long to send out a text or make a phone call to warn people that you are going to be gone for a week. He took a deep surprised, unnecessary breath; obviously, he was not expecting anger when he next saw me.

" Pardon me… hello Bella. I do apologies for my absence…. Bella where are you?" I had left him on the porch while he was attempting to re gather his thoughts I had already put my bag In my room and was making my self something warm to drink, it was starting to get cold outside.

"**In here it was too cold outside and I wanted to warm up." ** He quickly rushed into the room "making sure I was ok"… as if. Oh, I knew that it was all an act. Everything was one gigantic act . I was no fool I knew exactly what I was getting into when I came here to learn.

He took another breath, "Bella could you please come on a walk with me?"

"**Alright let me just grab my parka. Just wait one minute." **

By the time I came down with my pale blue and white parka Edward had cleaned up the kitchen and had thrown out my coffee… ass… I was going to drink that.

I had just hit the bottom of the stairs when he grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me out of the door and into the forest.

[_Huh_] I mentally snorted [_thought I wasn't supposed to go into the forest… it was to dangerous or some shit_]

after pulling me along for about an hour… the little shit didn't even let me stop for a breath. He let go of my hand and quickly turned so that he was facing me. Edward took a deep unneeded breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a moment. His mouth twisted the tinniest bit, as if the mere thought of this idea disgusted him to no end. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder - like the liquid gold had frozen solid- void of any emotion, as if he detached himself from the situation.

"Bella, we are leaving."

He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, acting as if I couldn't - or wouldn't - understand what he was saying.

"**Alright then we can talk to Charlie, tell him that I have an early scholarship…" **

"No Bella, you aren't coming with us."

"**I don't … don't understand"**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me… with my family

I stayed silent, acting the part of the broken-hearted teenager although I was far from it, in fact I had been looking for an excuse to end this controlling relationship for awhile now. Looks like Edward just made this much easier for me. I grinned internally.

**"You…don't…want me?"**

I slowed down my words trying to act as if I did not understand their meaning - as if they left a bad test in my mouth – as if they were tearing into my heart.

"No."

I stared into his hard cold eyes. He was trying to act indifferent, uncaring, and detached as if none of this affected him. I knew better though. I knew it was all an act, a sad plan put in place driven by the "need" to "protect" me. I knew his whole plan though. His plan to make me think that he was masking his pain… oh but he made a mistake he did not bargain for me to decide to look into his past. That foolish, foolish boy knew not what he was dealing with.

**"Well, that changes things."**

I was momentarily concerned with how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. What if he realized that the last 8 months was all an act? What if he figured out that I was only there for research? I needn't worry though. He seemed to dismiss my tone as just being in shock from the brake-up and the coldness of his emotions, ha what a joke that couldn't be further from the truth. Either way, he was not going to find out anytime soon about my little project.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again, "Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because, I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not Bella. I'm not human."

_[Really? What was your first clue? Your strength? Your speed? Or perhaps the fact THAT…YOU…DRINK… BLOOD!]_

I stayed silent, again, and allowed him to continue without any interruption from me, hoping my silence would place the idea of the speechless broken-hearted teenager.

"I've let this go on for too long, and I'm sorry for that."

You're telling me… I was beginning to think I was going to have to end this 'relationship' myself, I had gathered all the information that I needed and more. I focused myself on looking sad and heart broken. Quite an accomplishment, if you ask me, considering I was grinning like a fool and doing a happy dance on the inside- oh grams would be so proud of me right now-. People say a poker face is best, I always thought if the person could display a range of emotions on their face while trying to relay a message in their eyes perfectly, which was the best manipulator. For added effect, I spoke faking the stuttering that came with words that were lodged in my throat unable to escape and from sentences. I repeated this process once more, to reinforce the idea that I was a broken hearted, inexperienced 18-year-old teenager, that wasn't able to deal with the 'heart break'.

I was going to stay silent when I suddenly realized that not fighting for the one -I supposedly- loved would seem rather suspicious, and so I feebly attempted to change his mind. I knew I would not get anywhere anyway; as Edward was too controlling, always thinking he knew what was best for me when really he did not even know me… At all… I easily brought up arguments that were easily disputed, he did not seem to mind, if he even realized that is, he never knew what had hit him; heck he didn't even know all the information that he gave me, oh yes this Cold On… this immature boy has absolutely no idea what was going on in the entire relationship.

He carries on, stating numerous… and irrelevant things. That would prove that we were not meant to be together and why this relationship could not continue. The main argument was that he was damned and he did not want to tarnish my soul.

Same song… different chorus… if you ask me.

However, you have to hand it to him. I could see this was very hard on him… yet he was still going through… with it to protect me... interesting. It would have been quite a sweet notion; if I was a perfect- rule-following doormat- allowing people to make my decisions and walk all over me. In all honestly, I zoned out after a while, there's only so many times you can listen to the same argument in different ways until you get bored of it (what was that saying only a mad-man does the same thing expecting a different result). Oh well maybe, it was all the animal blood they drank perhaps it messed up the wiring in their brains. I nodded occasionally to continue his belief that I was hanging on his every word like a love struck puppy.

"I would like to ask one favour though, if that's not too much trouble."

That statement cut me from my wandering. I slowly lifted my head, my 'sad' brown eyes meeting his stone cold gold ones. For a brief moment, I saw a warm, miserable and pain filled emotion cross through his eyes, how ever the mask was put back firmly into play so it could crush my spirits and hopefully obtain the required result.

I nodded my consent with a strong **"Absolutely"** filling the air. I must admit, I was honestly curious as to what he would ask.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said, his voice suddenly sounding passionate. "For Charlie's sake of course. He needs you." He added quickly after a long pause.

Right… Whatever you say, Eddie. I thought slowly, he really had no right to ask anything of me after all this.

Does he really think I'm going to go and off myself, just because my supposedly first love didn't work out? Honestly he would not be able to woo a potato with his 'technique' if you could call it that! It didn't matter anyway; I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that promise. It wouldn't be possible for me to keep a promise like that. Because one, I was way too much of a danger magnet, lets face it. And two, whether Eddie knew it or not, I was all ready involved in the Supernatural World. I had been long before I knew him and I would be long after he leaves my life and the human race changes once again.

I nodded again anyway, tears pooling in my eyes. Although at this rate the tears would most likely freeze due to the temperatures sudden decrease. I had not realized how cold and dark it had gotten. I needed to get home and fast.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said, his eyes downcast. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

I highly doubt that. The large bite mark on my wrist would be a huge and constant reminder of you and your failures. Unfortunately the fates were never in my favour and they would most probably create a situation where our paths would inevitably cross and thus creating chaos.

He stepped towards me, slowly as if he was truly pained but I knew better, I closed my eyes trying to hide the undiluted joy in them at this finally being over and the prospect of me being able to return home. I felt him place a gentle kiss on my forehead, and then an unnatural breeze blowing leaves and dust in my face.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone, the only indication that he was there was the small trail of dust that he left behind.

…And… the Oscar goes to… Isabella Swan!

For her outstanding performance of an in hopelessly love teenager and then broken-hearted teenager all with in a matter of minutes.

Imaginary applause and standing ovations started in my head causing a grin to spread across my face.

Thank you, I'd like to thank everyone, for being such a great influence and creating the circumstances for me to be able to pull this off so flawlessly, and The Cullen's for being so oblivious and open with everything had in not been for them I would not have received this nor would have I gather all the information and more that I needed.

I chuckled as I walked the short distance back to my house. It was some walk we went on. Note the sarcasm. It was finally over though. I was officially single and I had the Intel I needed. I couldn't help but grin as that thought came to mind… I could finally go home.

After a few more minutes walking, I was pushing the door to my house open happily. Charlie would be home soon, and he would probably want dinner when he gets back. I walked into the kitchen and set about making him his favourite meal Malaysian fish fry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TIME SKIP xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had just arrived when I had placed the final touches on the fish fry. The kitchen smelt like a Malaysian spice market. I took a deep breath, finally being able to just enjoy the moment without an over-baring vampire breathing down my neck. I put the pots and pans in the sink and packed the spices away, so that there would actually be space for Charlie and I to be able to eat.

_"Bells?"_ He shouted, as he shut the front door, hanging his belt on the nearest hook and throwing his keys in the bowl by the door.

**"In the kitchen."** I yelled back. Though I was sure he could tell I was there by just the smell alone.

He made his way into the kitchen, the Police Chief in him making a slight appearance as he scans the room checking for any hidden threats… aka Edward Cullen, before sitting down at the wooden kitchen table. I turned around, a plateful of food in my hands, letting him get an eye full of the fry before I placed it down in front of him.

_"Hmm. Smells and looks wonderful, Bells."_ He said, after giving the food an experimental sniff.

**"Isn't it always?"** I reply cheekily, flashing him an innocent smile. I knew that he would always think that my cooking would be as bad as his or moms; I guess that old thinking patterns die-hard. I picked up my own plate of the counter, setting my self in the chair opposite him.

I watched him eat his dinner for a few minutes before breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded us. I cleared my throat softly to gain his attention.

**"They're gone, Dad. It's time."** I stated softly, dropping my eyes to the half full plate in front of me.

Charlie stilled; his hand frozen in mid-air, the food that had been on to fork a few moments prior to my announcement had flopped onto the plate with a resounding thud. His mouth now hung open in shock. As I waited for him to gather his thoughts I look around the now updated version of the kitchen that my mother had decorated. Instead of the yellow walls they were now a soft sea foam colour, the pealing yellow cupboards had been transformed to a sturdy cherry wood. The counters were one of my favourite things they were now a dark grey marble with white cupboards. We had also replaced the stove… now where the old electric stove had resided was a brand new stainless steal gas stove and it worked like a charm, I had absolutely fallen in love with the thing… [_Sigh… did I just admit that I had fallen in love with a kitchen appliance… oh well…]_.

Charlie clearing his throat shook me out of my musings. I then turned my attention back to him.

_"Are you sure you're ready for this, Bells? It won't be the same type of Vampire as The Cullen's. They'll be faster, stronger and they won't be as easy to spot. Heck it won't even be just Vampires there. I know what grams said but you could always wait until you finished school. The old Swan place is still going to be there when you're done."_

His eyes searched mine. I knew what he was looking for, a glimpse of uncertainty, doubt maybe even fear. I knew that he wanted me to stay here longer but the fact remained that I couldn't. The signs had already started to show themselves I had to get going before it was to late, I had to go before that weakling for a witch did anything stupid and put those who were very important in danger. I stared back my gaze unwavering showing him that I was ready.

He knew that when I had my mind set to something I almost never swayed in another direction. He still searched; I knew he wouldn't find anything other than determination.

And yes before everyone comes at me with how I don't know how to keep my mouth shut, Charlie knew about Vampires. He had all along. In fact, he was the one that taught me all about them, among other things. You see, Edward was right. I was a special, however I wasn't human never was actually; I'm really a Witch, but not just any normal witch like the witches of nature…no Oh no… I was a Swan Witch! To be exact I'm the Last Swan Witch. Swan Witches were very rare, were mainly girls, and always had a specific purpose, the same one each time they were born. That was to protect The Doppelganger. The Swan Witches and the Doppelgangers were born because of a curse. The Sun and Moon Curse. Or so everyone thinks…

**"I'm ready, Dad. I can do this. I've practically memorised The Book of Shadows. My powers are at their fullest now too, Dad, you know this and you know that I know everything there is to know about the supernatural form leprechauns and fairies to demons and ghosts, not to mention everything in between. It's time."** I spoke gently, but firmly, making no room for any doubt or arguments.

Charlie sighed reluctantly in acceptance. I knew he didn't like the situation; he didn't like me being at risk or in any danger… period. But I didn't have a choice, and even if I did I would still protect the Doppelganger, with everything I had. It wasn't fair on her; she didn't choose this life. She shouldn't be held accountable for something that was her ancestor's fault.

Charlie sighed again, putting his fork down on his now empty plate… when did he finish his food? _"If you're sure, Bells. Are you? You know how dangerous this could be._" He questioned one last time.

**"Yes."** I replied. You could practically feel all the determination that ever went through my body in that one word, there was no need for this argument again, I won last time and I will win now. I was going to do this, whether he approved or not, I had to do this.

_"Well then" _he sighed in defeat. _" I guess you better get packing. It's a long journey to Mystic Falls and it's going to be harder since you haven't been able to get rid of that red head yet. I'm going to miss you Bells"_ He said, his eyes fixed on his empty plate; I suspect it was so that I couldn't see the tears that would most likely be in his eyes, the same tears that were now blurring my vision as well. I stood up from my seat, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks and as a good bye since I would be leaving as soon as I finished packing, I then headed up stairs to pack.

**I hope that you enjoyed this story. I was finally able to finish it and it was such an amazing piece to write. I truly hope that I did** **WeasleyTwinGroupie justice. So please review, tell me what you think and for every review it will push me and push me to post more and with my other stories as well. I am trying to write more chapters for my other stories just give me time. So please review I would love to have your opinions.**


End file.
